<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boys Will Be Boys by VaguelyDownwards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669422">Boys Will Be Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDownwards/pseuds/VaguelyDownwards'>VaguelyDownwards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Samurai Sentai Shinkenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Series Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDownwards/pseuds/VaguelyDownwards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, sometimes Takeru snuck away from his responsibilities. It was worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiba Takeru/Umemori Genta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tokusatsu Kisses Flash Ficathon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boys Will Be Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomper/gifts">bomper</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slim figure darted across the grass, pausing to catch his breath in the shadow of some bushes. He took this moment to scan his surroundings frantically, hoping he hadn't been caught. It looked clear, and there shouldn't be anyone looking for him on the other side of the hedge--</p><p>A single kuroko caught his eye. Fear churning in his stomach, he watched the kuroko slowly turn towards him, where he had not been fast or silent enough. And then, as he watched, the anonymous figure in black lifted a single finger to his lips and winked. Takeru took the hint and ran, breathless with the thrill of it all.</p><p>He bowled into Genta at full tilt. "Hey, hey," cried the other boy as he regained his balance. "No need to rush, I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"You aren't, but I might be. If I get caught sneaking out..."</p><p>"I'll just have to come back another day, won't I?" Genta grinned with the self-confidence of youth that cannot be discouraged.</p><p>Takeru could feel the adrenaline-fueled irritation lifting like fog melting in the sun. Genta's grin was contagious, and he smiled back. "Like we could keep you out anyway."</p><p>"They wouldn't. Jii-san loves me, even if he has an image to maintain."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," said Takeru, untying the practice swords on his back and tossing one to his friend. "You wanna see what I learned today, or do you plan to talk bad guys to death?"</p><p>"I'm multi-talented." Genta brandished the sword and assumed a posture that was, frankly, terrible, but Takeru was keenly aware that his still had plenty of room for improvement.</p><p>The thought crossed his mind that maybe the kuroko were on orders to look the other way, that sparring with Genta was just another kind of practice. And while others might object to the Eighteenth Head of the Shiba Clan playing with the son of a sushi chef, Kusakabe had his reasons to let it slide.</p><p>"Don't get lost up in that big head of yours." Genta's voice shook him out of his thoughts, just before his practice sword was jolted from his hands. He looped a gangly arm over his shoulders. "Seriously, what planet are you on right now?"</p><p>"Planet Responsibility," mumbled Takeru.</p><p>Genta squeezed him close and planted a wet kiss on the nearest cheek. Takeru flushed a deep scarlet, though he couldn't actually name the emotion he felt. All of them, maybe. Reacting too slow, he untangled himself from the arm slung over his shoulders and shoved Genta aside, stumbling in the direction of his discarded sword.</p><p>When he looked at Genta again, there was laughter and mischief and something softer in the other boy's eyes. "Are you back to Planet Earth?"</p><p>"Yeah," said Takeru, smiling. "I'm grounded." They readied their practice swords for another match.</p><hr/><p>Years later, Takeru's silences are not often remarked upon. He is, after all, prone to a certain stoicism as befits the Nineteenth Head of the Shiba Clan, even as that role has less and less significance and fewer associated concerns. He catches the flicker of worry across Genta's face when the silence is a little too long, too deep.</p><p>"Don't worry, just keeping myself grounded," he assures him, and the expression on his face is not exactly a smile, unless you had known the man for a very, very long time.</p><p>"Ah," says Genta sagely. "Can I help?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>